


Short and Sweet

by Emono



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Apron, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, mentione smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: Just Dan in an apron. I ran out of steam. Here's fluff moment.





	

Gavin kicked the door closed behind him and shed his bag, his jacket, and kicked off his shoes. “Love! Smells tasty.”

 

The apartment was full of warm spice and baked butter. His mouth watered. He loved it when Dan, his beloved B, came to visit. Gavin always ate out or cooked in the microwave so it wasn’t often he got a good, home cooked meal. And having a boyfriend who could cook like a dream while looking like an underwear model? Gavin was living the dream. He headed into the kitchen and gave a wolf whistle as he spotted tight jeans clinging to Dan’s fat cheeks.

 

Then he turned around.

 

“Well hello Mr. Gordon Ramsey,” Gavin purred.

 

Dan blushed a delicate pink and Gavin thought it was adorable. For such a tough looking guy, his boyfriend really was a shy little thing with a humble disposition. Dan was sweet and playful. He could be assertive when he wanted and could bark with the best but turned into the most lovely, submissive flower once under Gavin’s hands. He preferred to take the lead and Dan had always been his most loyal and loving follower. They worked so well together in all things but Dan dominated the kitchen.

 

Dan struck a handsome figure in the slim fitting black apron. It was one of the many stocked in the cabinets but it was certainly the most attractive. It clung and pinched in at the waist, stretching across the broad line of his chest. The straps seemed to strain along his shoulders and it only reminded Gavin of how thick his B was. And here he was in  _ his  _ kitchen with a lamb roasting in the oven and iced tarts cooling on the rack. He could see a crockpot full of vegetables bubbling in fragrant lambstock. Mint and thyme and all sorts of dark herbs he couldn’t name. 

 

“B,” Dan greeted cheerfully with a small furrow to his brow. “You’re home early. It’s not quite done yet.”

 

“I’m glad I am.” Gavin went up and hooked a finger in the shoulder strap of his boyfriend’s apron. He tugged him down into a kiss as he reached over and snagged a still-warm tart off the rack. Dan’s lips were soft but the tart had a nice bite to it, sweet jam sliding over his tongue. He hummed and devoured it whole with a saucy wink at his love. “Perfect.”

 

Dan laughed and scooted the rack further away. “Not yet! We’ve got a whole dinner first. I even bought proper wine.”

 

Gavin wrinkled up his nose. “B, come on.”

 

Dan booped him on the nose and it startled him out of his frown. “No lamb without wine. It pairs well.”

 

“You bloody little nerd,” Gavin teased, tugging on the apron again to get another kiss. Dan gave a happy little hum and pressed into it, eyes fluttering closed. They parted more reluctantly this time. “Right handsome in this apron though.”

 

“Sweet brat,” Dan teased back, bussing their noses. “Sit down and get ready to eat.”

 

“You going to feed me, B?” Gavin crooned, pressing up against his love. Dan’s cheeks warmed to a rosy glow and he looked down almost shyly. “Ah, what? You like that?”

 

“Don’t make it weird,” Dan whined, pushing at him a little. “Just let me get the lamb out before it burns or it’ll be Chinese again.”

 

“Can’t have that,” Gavin conceded. “Drunk couch snogs after dinner?”   
  


“Well of course, B, why do you think I bought the wine?”

 

“Will you do that tongue thing?”   
  


 

“You want me to  _ cook  _ and eat your arse?” Dan griped, shoving him firmly out of the way with a put-upon expression. “If anything,  _ I _ deserve the tongue thing.”

 

“How about I do mouth  _ and _ tongue things and you feed me tarts?”

 

“...deal.”


End file.
